The night the angel fell
by KokoroHana
Summary: The first night they spent in the village they escaped to after that incident at the airport. Mika is taking guard and lost in thought until someone decides to accompany him. Little did Mika know that it'll be a night he will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

It was already midnight and everyone had already gone to bed. Everyone…except for Mika. He was sitting in front of the shed Yuu was sleeping in since he had agreed to take guard that night to make sure neither vampires nor humans would find them in their hideout in that village.

They tried to run as far away as possible but who knows how eager they were to get their hands on Yuu again so they had to be careful not to be found.

At first they thought about taking turns but Mika suggested he could be the one taking guard so there would be no need for that. Since he was the strongest among them at that moment and he didn't need to sleep like the rest of them, they agreed.

While everyone already went into their sheds to sleep, Mika just sat there thinking about their current situation in front of the shed for a few hours until he decided to take a walk for a change. He would stay awake the whole night anyway so why not checking out other areas?

He wandered aimlessly, trying to clear his mind until he reached the beach. He didn't know why but the view of the ocean in front of him and the sound of the waves somehow calmed him down so he decided to sit down at the shore for a while. He didn't even notice that he was sitting there for almost two hours because he was way too absorbed in his thoughts.

… _What am I even doing here? Taking guard for these damn humans…Well, I don't have anything else to do anyway…Vampires don't need to sleep after all. That's the only reason why I agreed. Not out of compassion or friendliness or something like that. They're not my friends let alone my family. I don't trust them. I don't understand why Yuu-Chan puts so much trust in them…Didn't he see where that trust got him at the airport? He shouldn't think so highly of these humans…if it's about power…they're ready to betray even their family. But Yuu-Chan doesn't see that. He's too kind to ever see something bad in humans…even though they used him all those years…_

… _I should just take him and run away with him. That would be best but…where to? No matter where we run to, there are either humans or vampires…and after what happened at the airport…both sides are probably chasing after us._

 _We were fortunate to find this village. No signs of the army or the vampires…but who knows how long that lasts? If they're that desperate to get their hands on another Seraph…they'll search everywhere. We can't hide here forever, that's for sure. Sooner or later they will find us here…and that's not even our biggest problem._

 _Since that battle at that airport…there's a strange aura about Yuu-Chan. These humans don't seem to notice at all…but I do. Probably because I'm a vampire. I don't know exactly what it is…but it's definitely not good. He has turned into a real demon after all…It was just for a few minutes but still…I don't have a good feeling about this. Not at all._

… _He shouldn't have done that. What if he started something that can't be reversed? Did he even think about that at that moment? I doubt it. He never thinks before he acts. He's such an…_

Mika gave an exasperated sigh.

 _What I'm thinking? He's not the one to blame. If he hadn't done it…he probably would had died. It was maybe the only solution he had still left…_

 _No, it isn't his fault…it's mine._

… _If I had…just protected him better from that Guren-guy…then all of this wouldn't had happened. I shouldn't had let my guard down like that. I'm the one who brought him into this situation…I'm always the one…who's responsible for his suffering…just like back then._

 _If I…hadn't stolen that damn map…they would have never got the chance to experiment on him. We would still be living in Sanguinem but still…at least he hadn't to endure this._

… _I even drank his blood…treated him like livestock. I used him. Nothing else. I could had even killed him if I hadn't watched out…and there's no guarantee that I won't do it the next time…_

 _I can even feel…how this thirst gets stronger and stronger…I won't be able to control myself forever…the day will come where I really turn into the blood-sucking monster he hates so much…and even…take his life…_

… _All I ever did was taking something from him…I never…gave him anything…_

A sad smile appeared on Mika's face.

… _Maybe…it would had been better if we'd never-_

Suddenly he could hear footsteps slowly coming closer from behind. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. As the sound of footsteps stopped a few meters behind him, Mika asked:

"Shouldn't you had gone to bed already?"

"…Couldn't sleep…"

Yuu replied in a quiet voice.

"I…wanted to breathe some fresh air and noticed that…you weren't in front of the shed…so I…got a little bit worried…"

"…"

"…Don't…disappear like that all of a sudden…I had to search the whole village for you…and even was about to wake up the others to help me search…"

"What, did you really think I would just run away like that?"

Mika asked with a small laugh, turning his head to face Yuu.

"Yeah."

He replied promptly with a sad expression. Mika looked at him for a few seconds before he averted his gaze, looking at the ocean in front of him again.

"…Sorry."

 _Dumbass. As if I would ever run away without taking you with me…As if I would have a place I could run to…As if I…could ever have a place where I would rather be than by your side…_

Quietly, Yuu sat down right beside him and also gazed at the ocean.

"What are you doing here anyway? Sitting all alone at the beach like that in the middle of the night…"

"…"

"…Do you need blood?"

Yuu asked slight worried, looking over to him. He knew how stubborn Mika could get when it came to that. It wouldn't be surprising if he would had tried to endure his thirst instead of asking by keeping as much distance as possible between him and the others.

"No, I'm fine."

He replied, knowing that Yuu could be really annoying when he was worried about him and would probably offer his blood right here right now if he wouldn't assure him that he didn't need it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't need to drink blood all the time. A few more days I can last without it."

"…"

Since he could still feel his gaze on him, he knew he still wasn't believing him.

"I'm really fine, okay? Don't worry."

Mika said, trying to convince him.

"I was just…thinking. That's all."

He added, since he was afraid he would never let up until he answered his question from before.

"…Thinking? About what?"

"What to do next. We can't stay here forever after all. Sooner or later they will search for us and we're not that difficult to find."

"…And what do you think we should do?"

"…To be honest, I don't know myself. To find a place where neither humans nor vampires would find us…That's impossible."

"…"

"All we can do at this moment is to wait what the humans are up to. If they really search for us or…if they already lost interest."

"Do you think they give up that easily?"

"No. They may have already something that does everything they want but…don't forget that they're humans. Even if they have already enough power to destroy the whole world…they still want more."

"…"

Yuu shifted his gaze back to the ocean, watching the waves and the moon which was reflected on the surface.

"…And why do you think about that here of all places?"

"I got a little bit bored by sitting at the same place the whole night so I took a walk and…ended up sitting here. Somehow it's…easier to concentrate on thinking about something here…and the view is quite nice."

"…Now that I think about it…we never saw the ocean before, did we? We only ever saw it in pictures in books…"

"Yeah, when it wasn't full of acid, yet."

"Even if…it's still somehow…pretty, don't you think?"

Yuu asked, looking over to him again.

"…Yeah…"

He replied quietly.

They just silently sat beside each other for quite a while, watching the ocean and enjoying the company of one another without having to worry about anything for the first time in a long time. As a slight breeze was swaying, Mika noticed that Yuu was shivering.

"…Shouldn't you go back inside?"

He asked, breaking that silence between them and looking over to him.

"Why?"

"You're cold, aren't you?"

"…Not…really…"

Yuu replied, but Mika could hear at the tone of his voice that he was lying.

"Yuu-Chan, I can see that you're shivering. Come on, go back inside where it's warm."

"…"

"You'll only catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Don't worry. I don't get sick that easily."

"Even if. You're still human and it's way too cold for you out here."

"…Don't mind the cold…"

"Yuu-Chan."

"…"

Knowing it won't be easy to convince him otherwise, Mika gave an exasperated sigh before he looked at the ocean again.

 _Just why does have to be so damn stubborn? He's really acting like a child. Sometimes I just don't get-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt how Yuu rested his head on his shoulder. Looking at him in surprise for a short moment, Mika said:

"Yuu-Chan, you should really go back inside."

"…"

"You can't stay out here…"

"…"

"Yuu-Chan."

"…"

"Are you even listening?"

"Mhm…"

Yuu hummed in a sleeping sounding tone, closing his eyes while Mika could feel how the weight on his shoulder got heavier.

"Don't you dare to fall asleep on me! If you're tired then go to bed!"

"…Don't want to…you're more comfortable…"

"Yuu-Chan!"

"…Good night…"

"Hey, I'm not a pillow!"

"…"

Realizing that, no matter what he said to him, he wouldn't go back into the shed, Mika sighed in frustration before he looked back at the ocean again.

"…Do as you like."

He murmured.

"But don't complain if you'll catch a cold."

"Mhm…"

He hummed as a response with a smile on his face.

They sat there in silence for a short while and with each minute that passed, Yuu was shivering more and more. Slowly fed up with his stubbornness, Mika looked over to him again and said:

"Seriously, Yuu-Chan. Go back inside."

"…"

"Yuu-Chan, don't be so damn stubborn!"

"…"

"You're freezing yourself to death if you stay out here!"

"…"

"Yuu-Chan, if don't go back of your own free will, I'll-"

"…Then…come with me…"

He interrupted him quietly.

"…If…you come with me…then I'll go back inside…"

"What?"

Mika asked, irritated from his sudden request.

"For what reason?"

"Because I…can't sleep without you…"

He admitted with a quiet voice.

"…Huh?"

"…"

"…Why me?"

"…"

"You're…not just saying that to make me come with you, right?"

"…No…"

"…And…how do you know that it's because of me?"

"…"

 _I just know it's because of you…because it's the same…like back then…_

… _Four years ago…after we tried to escape…it was difficult for me to find any sleep at night…At first I thought it was because every time I fell asleep I had nightmares over and over again but…soon I got used to that. No, it wasn't because of the nightmares. It was because…you weren't there._

 _I never told you that back then but…I really liked to fall asleep beside you. It was soothing…to feel your presence…to feel your warmth while I slept…or…to hear your breathing right beside me and to…smell your scent just before I fell asleep. I…felt so comfortable around you…but suddenly…you weren't there anymore._

 _I don't know how much I cried or…how many times I searched for your warmth in those nights or called out your name even though I knew you wouldn't come back to me…or…how many times I apologized to you for leaving you behind while I was crying myself to sleep._

 _No amount of words could describe how…much I missed you._

… _Over the years it got better. Even though I still sometimes woke up crying…at least it was easier for me to fall asleep. And after finding out you're still alive even the nightmares stopped._

 _So actually I should be able to sleep without problems…or at least I thought I should. But tonight…I just couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried. It's not like I'm not tired. I am. But still…I couldn't sleep._

 _Because something was missing. You…were missing._

 _I…want to have you with me…like back then. I want to feel your presence while I'm sleeping…I want to wake up next to you…knowing…you won't leave me again._

 _Since having you back…I long for your closeness at night more than ever…_

"…I…just know."

"…"

"I…want to be with you…Mika…"

He said with a smile on his face and with a trembling voice.

"…"

… _Even if he would freeze to death he would still stay here, wouldn't he?_

Looking at him for a few more seconds, Mika sighed.

"…Okay, fine. You've won. "

Hearing that, Yuu lifted his head from his shoulder and looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You've won. I'll come with you."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. If you insist that much. But only if you go to bed and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuu stood up and reached one of his hands out to Mika.

"Then let's go, Mika."

He said with an excited voice and a big smile on his face while Mika just looked at him in irritation.

"…"

 _It's…really simple to make him happy, huh? Well, seems like I don't have a choice anymore. I already said I would come with him and to be honest…I just can't say no to him when he's smiling like that…_

Without saying anything further to him, Mika grabbed his hand and stood up as well before he followed him into the shed.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were in the shed, Yuu sat down on his bed while Mika remained standing right in front of it.

"What is it, Mika?"

"…I'll…better remain on the floor and leave the bed to you…"

Mika said, looking to the side.

"Why?"

"The blanket…is not big enough for both of us…You can keep it to yourself and-"

"Mika."

Yuu said his name in a calm tone, making him look at him again.

"That's not what I meant with 'I can't sleep without you'."

"…Huh?"

"Let's sleep together…like in old times."

Looking at him in surprise, Mika replied:

"Yuu-Chan. I'm a vampire. I don't need to sleep…anymore."

"I don't mind. We can still share a bed, you know?"

"But-"

He stopped midway as Yuu smiled at him like he did at the beach.

"…"

… _He really knows how to convince me…Well, I guess he wouldn't go to sleep anyway if I don't do what he wants…_

"Fine. But I won't lay down, got it?"

"Alright."

"Seriously, you're never giving up until you get what you want, do you?"

Mika asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You only notice that now?"

Yuu asked while leaning against the wall behind the bed.

"No, you were always stubborn like this…since we were kids."

Mika said, looking at him.

"You're one to talk. You're way more stubborn than me."

"Oh, that's even possible?"

He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well, the living proof sits right in front of me right now."

At his response both of them burst out laughing, enjoying their carefree conversation. "Hey…Mika?"

Yuu asked, after calming down from his laughing fit.

"Hm?"

"Earlier you…didn't tell me everything, did you?"

Mika looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You told me you were thinking about what to do next but…that wasn't everything you were thinking about, right?"

"…"

"You know…I always know when you're lying…or when you're hiding something from me."

"…"

"What's bothering you?"

Yuu asked with a serious expression, looking into his eyes.

"…Nothing…important…really…"

He said, nervously averting his gaze.

 _I can't tell him that…_

"Mika, we're family, aren't we? You can tell me."

"…"

"If it's important or not, I'll decide after you told me."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

Still feeling his gaze on him even after minutes of silence passed and knowing he would never let up with that again, Mika looked at him again and asked hesitantly:

"…Do you…sometimes…regret…that we met?"

Yuu only looked at him in surprise as he heard that question.

"…What?"

"…"

"Why do you ask something like that?"

"…I…"

Mika began, looking away from him.

"…was just thinking that…sometimes you…must really hold a grudge against me…"

"…"

"I mean…All I ever did was bringing you misery after all…ever since we met…"

"…"

"If it weren't for me…maybe you would had had a better life…so I thought that…you probably think sometimes that…it would have been better if we had never met…"

"…"

"It's okay."

He said, looking at him again with a smile that was clearly fake.

"It's okay…if you thought like that at some point or…if you think that all the time. I don't mind. It's-"

"I never…thought something like that."

Yuu interrupted him suddenly, looking at him with a serious expression.

"Huh?"

Mika looked at him in surprise after he heard that.

"There hasn't been one single time where I ever thought like that."

"…"

"Why do you even think that? As I could ever regret that. And besides, you never brought me any misery."

"…"

"Yeah, my life would had been different if we had never met but…definitely not better. I probably would still be that kid who doesn't want a family and would push everyone away who would try to get near me."

"…"

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am now. I wouldn't be even here right now. Without you I…would have never been able to see the outside world. I would still live in that vampire city…if they wouldn't had killed me already. So I… basically owe you my life."

"…"

"I know I never…told you that before but…the day I met you…was the happiest day of my life."

He said with a smile before he added:

"Thanks, Mika. For everything."

They silently looked at each other for a few seconds while Mika still looked at him in surprise. He couldn't believe he actually meant that, not after all what happened…and without him even noticing tears were forming in his eyes and slowly streamed down his face.

"…Mika…"

Yuu said quietly, surprised by his reaction.

"…Why?"

Mika asked in a whispering tone while more and more of his tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"…Why…don't you regret…meeting me?"

He managed to say between sobs, while he was shaking uncontrollable.

"…"

"It's…all my fault…Everything that happened…I'm responsible for that…It's my fault…that they died…It was me who…had led them straight into their death…"

"…"

"It was me who…left you alone…those four past years…It's my fault…what they did to you…that they…turned you into something non-human…It's all…because of me you…had to endure this…"

"…"

"…I…should have died back then…I…I don't deserve to live…not…not after all what I'd done…"

"…"

"I…hate my life…I hate me…for…becoming a vampire…for…using you…for drinking your blood…for forcibly…taking a part of your life from you…just to stay alive…I rather would be dead than having to live like this…as…as a vampire…a monster…that never dies…"

"…"

"…I'll…always remain like this anyway…I'll…never age…and you…you'll…grow old…and die…while I'll live for all eternity…Then…what point…is there for me to stay alive? Without you I…have nobody left… I'll…just live on as a vampire…and care about nothing…except for blood…If…I don't become like this…way before that…"

"…"

"…I feel it…I feel it, Yuu-Chan…how I…slowly…become like that…how…little by little…the desire for blood…gets stronger than everything else…"

"…"

"…I'm afraid…I'm afraid of becoming like that…I…don't want that…I don't want to become a monster...but I know…that I can't prevent it…that I'll become…like all the other vampires…It…it would best if I'll just-"

Suddenly he felt how Yuu wrapped his arms around his shoulders and slowly pulled him into a hug, while Mika's hands were trapped between them.

"Stop…talking like that already…"

Yuu said quietly.

"I said it once and I'll say it as often as you want to hear it: I could never…regret meeting you no matter what. I would rather die than ever regretting that."

"…"

"Back then…after my parents abandoned me I…didn't care about anyone or anything anymore. Even…if I died or lived…I didn't care. All I wanted…was to be left alone from the world. From everyone. I thought…if even my own parents didn't want me and…wanted to see me dead…then no one wants me and that…I don't deserve to live."

"…"

"That's how I thought…every day…until one day I was brought to the orphanage…and I met you."

"…"

"You literally forced yourself upon me and didn't leave me alone even once. Always…trying to make me see you as my family…I always complained about how annoyed I was with you, didn't I?"

"…"

"…I lied. It wasn't annoying at all. The truth is that I was…grateful to you for that. For always being there for me…For never leaving me alone…For showing me how to trust others again…For giving me a family…For making me realize that I'm not worthless…For…giving my life meaning."

"…"

"If it weren't for you…my life would have been so empty. It would have been so meaningless without you…Only because of you…it was worth living. You…gave me so much in those four years we were together. I… don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did for me. For…giving me everything I ever wanted…and even more. It was the first time someone did so much for me…that someone wanted me…that someone actually cared about me…that I…"

He paused for a short moment until he whispered:

"…That I felt loved…by someone…"

"…"

"I'm glad I met you. I could never regret that, no matter what happened until now. Even if I was turned into something non-human because of that…If that's the prize for being able to meet you…I would pay it over and over again."

He could feel how Mika was still shaking in his arms and could hear how his sobs became a little bit louder after he said all these things.

"You gave me more than I ever wanted…and still…I gave you nothing in return."

"…"

"…I'm sorry, Mika. That I never gave you affection…For never hugging you even once…That I never really showed you that I cared about you…or how much you actually mean to me…That I never told you how much I like you…That I pushed you away so many times…For never saying…that we're family. For…leaving you behind. I'm sorry."

"…"

"I want to make it up to you. So…whenever you want something, tell me. I'll give you everything you want, no matter what it is."

"…"

"And please…don't say things like you want to die. If it's hard…or painful for you to live for yourself…then live for me. Just like I did for you the past four years. Just…don't think that you don't deserve to live just because you're no longer human."

"…"

"I don't care in the least if you're a vampire…as long as you're still alive…as long as you're still Mika…I don't care."

"…"

"You won't become like one of them. If I ever notice that you change…I'll do everything I can to bring you back, I swear. I won't…lose you a second time."

"…"

"And I never thought even once of you using me or…taking something from me. If you need blood in order to live…then go ahead. I gladly…give my blood to you. You can have as much as you want…it's all yours. Every…single drop of it."

"…"

"Listen…I know that…we can't be together like this forever…that…at this rate…I'm going to die before you, while you're…going to live on. I know that. But…I don't care."

"…"

"I don't care if you'll never age, if you'll always remain like this while I'll continue to grow old and die one day…Until then we still have plenty of time to turn you back into human and I promised you after all, didn't I? That I find a way, no matter what, if it's so painful for you."

"…"

"Of course I know that…maybe we'll never find a way to turn you back…that all my efforts are useless...I'm aware of that. But even if there's really no way to make you human again …I still… "

"…"

"…I still…want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yuu said softly. He could feel how Mika slightly pushed him away with his hands that were still trapped between them. Understanding that signal, he let go of him. Slowly, Mika pulled back and looked at him with a surprised expression, while tears were still streaming down his flushed face, which was almost redder than his eyes at that moment. Yuu wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was just red from crying.

After they gazed at each other for a few more seconds, Yuu reached out his hand to him and slowly wiped some of his tears away.

 _His tears…feel so warm…_

His hand wandered from his cheek to the back of his head, pulling him closer to him again, burying Mika's head in his shoulder.

"…Love you, Mika. If you're a vampire or a human…it doesn't matter. You're still my family and you'll always be, even if I die…that won't change."

He whispered, while hugging him tighter.

"…"

They remained like this for a whole while without saying anything to each other. Nothing could be heard except for Mika's muffled sobs and even though he didn't hug him back, Yuu could still feel how he slowly relaxed in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually his sobs became quieter over time until Yuu couldn't hear anything from him anymore.

 _He's so quiet…Seems like he finally stopped crying…_

He gave a sigh of relief.

 _At least I managed to calm him down a bit. I really wouldn't have known what else to do if he hadn't._

"… _Why…don't you regret…meeting me?"_

 _I…never saw him crying so much like that before…When we were kids…I only saw him cry once. Back then I always thought he could handle anything…that nothing would be able to break him down so easily…but now…_

… _Only now I notice how fragile he actually is…how easily…he can break down…_

 _I wonder…if he always was like this…and just hid it the whole time…_

Suddenly Yuu felt him shifting in his arms. Carefully, he let go of him before Mika lifted his head from his shoulder, looking away from him and even though he couldn't see his entire face, Yuu could still see that his eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"…Feeling better?"

He asked, looking at him.

"…A little…"

Mika replied quietly.

"…Sorry…I kept you awake by bothering you with my stupid talking, didn't I?"

"Not at all. It was something you carried with you for quite a while, wasn't it? And besides…You could never bother me with anything."

"…"

"If something's bothering you, then tell me. I already told you once, didn't I? Don't try to take it all on yourself."

"…"

"I'm here, too. And no matter what…I won't let you down. We're family after all, aren't we?"

He said with a smile.

"…"

" _I don't have a family."_

… _He…really changed since back then…_

"And…if it's painful for you and you want to cry then also tell me. Then I'll…hug you…or something like that."

Yuu said while he looked to the side, trying to hide a faint blush.

"…"

… _painful, huh?_

"…Yuu-Chan?"

As he head him saying his name, he looked at him again.

"Hm?"

"Did you…really only lived for me the past four years?"

"Huh?"

" _If it's hard…or painful for you to live for yourself…then live for me. Just like I did for you the past four years."_

"…Did you mean it?"

Mika asked again, looking at him.

"…Yeah."

"…"

"I've lost everything I ever had. And sometimes I…even wanted to die. But still…I lived on. Because of you."

"…"

"Because you wanted me to live. I didn't want the life you gave me to go to waste. That's why I decided if I don't want to live for myself then I'm going to live for you. For your sake."

Looking at him and letting his words sink in, Mika gave him a little smile before he averted his gaze again.

… _So all those years you still thought at me, huh?_

They remained silent for a few minutes until a yawn coming from Yuu broke that silence between them.

"…Tired?"

Mika asked, looking at him again.

"Yeah…"

Yuu replied with a sleepy voice.

"It must also be pretty late already…"

"…"

"I guess I…call it a day and try to finally find some sleep."

"…"

He laid down on the bed, covering himself with the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Mika."

"…"

"…Ah, right. Since you don't need to sleep you can just-"

He began but stopped midway as Mika suddenly got under the blanket and laid down right beside him and rested his head against his chest. Surprised by this sudden action, Yuu opened his eyes again and asked in disbelief:

"…Mika?"

"…"

"Is…something the matter?"

"…No…Everything's fine…"

"…Really?"

"Yeah…I just…want to stay like this…"

"…What became of 'I'll remain on the floor and leave the bed to you.' and 'the blanket is not big enough for both of us'?"

"…Like this…it's big enough…"

"And…why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"…"

 _I just...want to feel your warmth, that's all. Because I…like to feel your warmth and… because it…feels nice…being so close to you…like this…_

"…No particular reason…"

"…"

"…Do you…mind?"

Mika asked hesitantly, afraid of bothering him.

"No, not at all. I just wondered. Didn't expect you to change your mind so fast."

"…"

"I really don't mind, okay? It's…actually pretty nice to sleep like this."

After saying that he could hear a chuckle coming from Mika.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thought that you would had never said something like that when we were kids…"

"…"

"…You really changed since back then, you know?"

"…Well…I can't always stay the same, right? So of course I changed. And I already told you, didn't I? Without you…I wouldn't be who I am now."

Hearing these words from him again made Mika smile.

"…Hey…Yuu-Chan?"

He asked with a quiet voice.

"…Hm?"

"Can you…talk about…something?"

"Huh? Why?"

He asked irritated by his request.

"I…can't stand silence…that's all."

… _I just want to hear your voice…_

"…And…what should I talk about?"

"…Doesn't matter…Anything's fine…"

"…"

 _Talk about something…Easier said than done…I don't really think he wants to hear something about the others since…he doesn't seem to like them that much…or rather…he doesn't seem to like them at all. I could talk about what happened during those four past years but…To be honest I'm afraid that he's feeling guilty…and starts to cry again. I really don't want that._

He kept pondering about something to talk about but nothing came to his mind. He gave an exasperated sigh before he said:

"Don't say things like 'Talk about something, doesn't matter about what.' You know I'm not good in small talk…"

"…"

"…Ask me something."

He said with a soft voice.

"Huh?"

"Just…ask me about something. Something you really would like to know or something like that. I'll answer. Like this it's easier for me to find something to talk about."

"…No…matter what?"

"No matter the question, I'll answer, I promise."

"…"

… _Something I really would like to know…_

" _Love you, Mika."_

"…Say…"

Mika began, remembering his words from earlier.

"…What…do you actually like about me?"

"…What?"

Yuu asked, completely caught off guard by that unexpected question.

"…"

"Where's…that coming from all of a sudden?"

Mika didn't answer him. It wasn't like Yuu didn't want to answer, he had promised him to answer any question after all. It was just that he didn't quite know what exactly to answer.

 _What I like about you…Why do you have to ask me something like that of all things? There's actually a lot…Just how do I put that in words? Or rather…where should I even start…_

"Um…Well…you're kind and-"

"…I'm not…"

He interrupted him so quietly, Yuu couldn't understand him.

"Huh?"

"I'm not kind."

Mika said a little bit louder.

"I…never was. I've…always been like I am now…cold and…selfish…"

"Mika, that's not how you-"

"Yes, that's exactly how I am."

"…"

"I'm not like you, Yuu-Chan. You're kind to everyone…no matter who it is and you always want to protect everyone…You could never kill a human being…"

"…"

"I'm not like that. I don't care about humans…I don't care about anybody except for you…My family. Even back then I didn't care about anything else than…the others and you. I knew…if it comes down to it…maybe I'd have to kill someone…if I don't want to lose any of you…"

"…"

"…And even way before that…I realized that you can't protect anyone by just sitting around and doing nothing…Just like I couldn't protect even myself from being hit by my dad almost every day when I was still a child by just constantly telling him that I love him…And even when my mother…threw me out of that fucking car…"

"…"

… _I…never heard him talking about his parents before…Only when we first met…_

"…If I had just done something…no matter what…maybe things would have been different."

 _Maybe…in the end…I really deserve to live like that now after all…for thinking like that…_

He paused for a few seconds and added with a sad sounding voice:

"…Do you understand now? I'm not kind at all…I was never the angel you thought I was…"

"…"

… _Don't say something like that…and don't…think so highly of me…You're the one who mistakes me for an angel. Do you really think I'm not selfish? That I protect others only for their sake? I'm not…I just can't handle the thought of being confronted with losing someone again…like back then. That's why I always try to protect everyone…because I don't want to experience that again. Even if someone who's dear to me would want to die…I wouldn't let him. Because I wouldn't be able to handle it. Because of my own selfish reasons. And even though I know that…I won't change it._

 _Do you still think that's kind? Wanting to save others just because you're afraid of reliving the past? I don't think so. It's selfish and nothing else._

" _I've…always been like I am now…cold and…selfish…"_

… _You're not. You're not like that at all. You always cared about others more than yourself. You even sacrificed your own life for mine…You're not selfish and you never were. I know that…because I know you. Because I know you better than anyone else._

… _I know when something's bothering you…When you lie…When you're just acting…When your smile is fake…When you're sad…_

 _I know it…and I know how you really are…because…in those four years we spent together…there hasn't been one single time…where I haven't seen the real you…_

"… _What…do you actually like about me?"_

When that question suddenly came to his mind again he said quietly:

"…Your smile…is always so contagious…and also your laugh. Even now…it's like that."

"…"

"Back then in Sanguinem…you always managed to remain positive. Even though we were enslaved by these vampires…you still smiled every day. I knew you were just pretending. Acting brave for us. Trying to make the best out of it. I knew that but…I still admired you for that."

"…"

"You…did everything you could for us. You even let that stupid bastard drink your blood so we could have more to eat. It must have been so humiliating…but you still endured that…because you cared more about us than yourself."

"…"

"I was so angry at you because of that. Because of your selflessness. I couldn't understand why you would go this far for us. But…I guess I'm the same now. I would do everything to protect you and my family so…I understand now how you felt back then."

"…"

"…And you also were always so nice to everyone without exception. Even to me. Someone who got abandoned by his own parents…someone who was called a demon…someone who practically gave up on life already…Someone who…sometimes was really mean. But you still wanted me so badly as your family…and you still do now…even though I do so many stupid things."

"…"

"Don't say things like you aren't kind. You came back with me to the others to protect them after all. And you even took guard tonight so that we can sleep without having to worry about being attacked by someone…even though you always show how much you actually dislike my friends. So of course you're kind, Mika. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Mika lifted his head from his chest a little bit and looked at him in surprise as he heard all these things.

After looking at his surprised expression for a few seconds, Yuu smiled warmly at him and reached out his hand, carefully brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"…Do you remember when I once said that I wanted to see the sky so badly?"

He asked softly, looking into his crimson eyes.

"Since we lived in Sanguinem for four years it had been a long time since we last saw it. I almost forgot how it looked like and I…really wanted to see it again. But I only said that once and never again."

"…"

"…I…know it sounds stupid but…it was because…your eyes…always reminded of the sky."

"…"

"I didn't need to go to the outside world for that anymore…I could see the sky everyday…whenever I wanted…whenever…you looked at me. I never told you that but I…really liked your blue eyes."

"…"

"And…even though they changed colour now…I still like them. You know…your red eyes now…somehow remind me of the colour of the sky when the sun goes down."

"…"

Slowly, Yuu pulled his hand back again, while Mika was still looking at him in surprise.

"I could go on until tomorrow morning because there's actually a lot more I like about you. But I guess…I just like everything about you."

He said, still smiling at him.

"Who cares if you're not the kindest person in the world? I like you just like you are, Mika. And there's not a single thing…I would change about you."

"…"

While they silently gazed deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, Yuu saw how Mika's eyes were shimmering with an emotion, he never saw before. No matter what it was…it triggered something in him. Something…he couldn't understand himself nor…ever felt before in his life. Something…that took his breath away for a moment and made him completely speechless.

Without averting his gaze even once he reached out his hand to him once again, this time it wandered to the back of his head and he pulled him closer to his chest again.

"…Something…else you want to know?"

Yuu asked, finally able to speak again.

"…No…"

He replied quietly.

"…"

"…Hey…Yuu-Chan?"

"Hm?

"…"

"What is it?"

Yuu asked in a soft voice, resting his chin on top of his head.

"…Could you…take me…in your arms?"

Mika asked hesitantly. Without saying anything or even asking for a reason, Yuu slowly wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer before he slowly began to stroke his hair. Feeling his gentle touch and the warmth of his body, Mika snuggled up even closer to him with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

After they spend some time just silently enjoying being close to one another, Mika felt how Yuu stopped to stroke his hair.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He didn't get a reply. All he could hear from him was his soft breathing.

… _He fell asleep, huh? Well, he did say that he was tired…and I really kept him awake long enough. It also has been a pretty much stressful day…no wonder he fell asleep so fast. It's not like he wouldn't get exhausted or wouldn't need to sleep. He's human after all…not a monster like me…_

" _I don't care in the least if you're a vampire."_

… _To be honest I…never thought he would say something like that…Back then he always said how much he hates vampires and how badly he wants to kill every single one of them. But now…_

… _All those years I…was afraid of what he would think of me when we meet again. I wondered if he would hate for what I had become…if he…would push me away, saying…we're not family anymore…but he didn't. Not a single time. He treats me so differently from what I expected. Constantly giving me so much attention…Hugging me…Saying that he doesn't care about me being a vampire, as long as I'm alive…Trying…to find a way to turn me back into human not even for himself but only for my own sake…_

… _I'm not stupid. I know that…I'll stay like this for all eternity. That there's no way to ever turn me back again. I already accepted that a long time ago and even you seem to slowly understand that it's impossible. That gap between us will get bigger and bigger with each passing day with you getting older while I'll never age…Aren't you bothered by that at all?_

" _I still…want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

… _Does he…even know what he said? Probably not. I know how dense he can be sometimes. I mean…what was that even supposed to mean? Some kind of…love-confession or something like that? Seriously, he really hasn't changed since back then. He should finally start to think before he say's something like that out of the blue._

Slowly, a smile appeared on his face.

 _And still…it made me happy to hear that from him…To hear that…he still wants me by his side…that he still considers me family…and also what he said just now…every single word…made me so incredibly happy…_

" _I like you just like you are, Mika. And there's not a single thing…I would change about you."_

… _When he…said that and…looked at me…with that smile I love so much…In that moment I…started to feel so strange all of a sudden. The whole world just…disappeared around us…and my mind went completely blank. I couldn't even get out one single word. That…never happened before. Suddenly…nothing…mattered anymore…the world…vampires…humans…nothing._

… _It's something I…never felt before in my life…not even as a human…so I don't really know how I should describe it…but…it's not like it would feel bad. Not at all. It…feels nice. Really…really nice…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt how Yuu hugged him a little bit tighter in his sleep.

"…Mika…"

He murmured in a tender voice. The way he said his name sent shivers down Mika's spine, causing him to tense up in that moment.

"…"

… _I really wonder…what this feeling is…For some reason it won't go away anymore…but it's also not like I would want that…I…like this feeling…just as much as I like to be with him…like right now…_

… _Being so close to him…being hugged by him like this…feeling his warmth around me…Listening…to the calm beating of his heart when he's asleep…feeling…how his chest rises and falls…when he's breathing…hearing…how he says my name so softly in his sleep…and also…his scent…_

… _I…never noticed how…nice…he actually smells…_

Inhaling deeply, he slowly closed his eyes.

… _Just why…is everything about him…suddenly…so addicting…?_


	5. Chapter 5

After a while Yuu opened his again. Noticing that Mika was still lying in his arms with his head resting against his chest, he asked carefully:

"…Mika?"

He didn't get a reply.

… _Did he…fall asleep? Wait a sec…Didn't he say he doesn't need any sleep?_

He waited for a few more seconds but except for his breathing he couldn't hear anything from him.

… _I guess that doesn't mean he can't sleep at all, huh? Seriously, when he can, why did he made such a big deal out of it earlier? He's so stubborn._

He gave an exasperated sigh.

 _Anyway, seems like I have to wait until he wakes up. It didn't sound like he would find sleep that often after all…And even though he said he doesn't really need it…I still want to let him sleep a little while longer. I'm afraid it's the first time in a while he can finally relax a little bit…or sleep normally in a bed like this…_

 _Speaking of which…It has been a while since we slept together like this. Even though…it's the first time we…sleep this close…to each other…_

He could feel his face heating up at that thought.

 _W-well, he was the one who wanted to sleep like this after all, not me. Not…that I mind. It's nice…having him so close after all those years…or being able to talk to him again…I really missed that…_

"… _Say…What…do you actually like about me?"_

… _I wonder…why he even asked me that…It almost sounded like he wanted to say that there's nothing to like about him. Even though there's actually a lot. Of course a few things about him annoy me like his damn stubbornness or this stupid habit of him to try to accomplish everything of his own…but aside from that…There's really not a single thing I don't like about him. Just like I told him: I like him how he is._

… _Even though it seemed like he wouldn't quite believe me…according to his surprised expression and…_

Unconsciously, Yuu gently began to stroke his hair again, as he remembered Mika's gaze at that moment.

… _The way he looked at me in that moment…What…was that? I never saw that look in his eyes before. It was so…captivating. I just couldn't look away from him anymore and…for a moment it seemed like the world came to a halt…I felt so strange and even my heart was racing like hell all of a sudden…But strangely…I didn't mind that much. It didn't matter. All I could think of was…him…_

 _I wonder…what that was…and…why I really want him to look at me like that again…_

Suddenly he could hear a quiet groan coming from Mika, before he slowly lifted his head from his chest a little bit while rubbing his eyes.

"…Sorry. Didn't want to wake you up."

Yuu apologized, stopping to stroke his hair and freeing him from his embrace.

"…It's okay…Wasn't that fast asleep anyway…"

He replied in a very sleepy sounding voice.

"…"

… _Of course. Who would believe that obvious lie?_

"Didn't you say vampires couldn't sleep at all?"

"I said I don't really need it…but I still can."

Mika explained, looking at him with a sleepy gaze.

"…Well, that's-"

"And besides: I've got tired from your talking…"

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yuu asked angrily.

"Exactly what I said. You made me tired."

"What?! Say that aga-"

He stopped midway, as Mika rested his head against his chest again, exhaling deeply.

"…I shouldn't be able to…"

He murmured.

"…What?"

"…I shouldn't be able to feel tired. I'm a vampire after all…"

"…Well, Maybe…you're an exception."

"…No. I'm pretty sure I'm not an exception. I'm a vampire just like every other one. It's not because of me…It's rather because…"

"Because?"

"…Of you…"

Mika said in a quiet voice before he buried his face into his chest, hiding his embarrassment.

"Huh?"

"…A vampire shouldn't be able to cry or…to feel tired…"

He said in a muffled voice.

"…It's not normal that I'm able to…"

"…"

"…And strangely…it's only…when I'm with you…I always…feel things I shouldn't be able to feel…when I'm with you…"

"So…Does that mean you feel more human?"

"…Kind of…"

"…If that's the case…then how about you stay here every night?"

"What? What has that to do with it?"

"Well, you said you feel more human when you're with me, right? So, if you stay here more often, maybe we can finally turn you back."

Yuu said cheerfully, earning a sigh from Mika.

"…You know, it's not that easy, Yuu-Chan."

"Who knows? We haven't tried it yet, did we?"

Hearing that, Mika sighed again.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?"

"Maybe. But we never know if we don't try, right?"

"…"

"You said yourself that you already feel more human so-"

"Yuu-Chan."

Mika interrupted him with a serious tone in his voice.

"My heart isn't even beating anymore."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"…"

"As soon as you become a vampire…your heart stops."

He said in a sad voice.

"…"

"Since I was turned four years ago…I haven't felt or heard the beating of my heart. It just…stopped."

"…"

"…How do you want to fix that?"

 _There is no way, Yuu-Chan. Maybe I can have feelings like a human…but I can never really return to being one again…I'll always remain a vampire…a blood-sucking monster…There's nothing you could-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt how Yuu wrapped his arms around him again.

"…Then…I'll give you mine."

Yuu said with a quiet voice.

"…Huh?"

"If it bothers you or…if it makes you sad…I'll give you my heart."

Hearing that, Mika tensed up in his arms.

"…D-d-don't be stupid! How do you even want to do that?!"

He asked, embarrassed from his words.

"Of course I don't mean it literally. I'm just saying that…since your heart doesn't beat anymore…we can let my heart beat for you instead."

"…"

"How's that sounding?"

He asked excited, while Mika buried his face even more into his chest, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"…Do you…even sometimes listen to what you say?"

"Huh? Why?"

"…Never mind. Forget about it…"

 _Seriously…saying something like that…he's so dense…Just what is going on in his head?!_

"You know, I don't mind giving my heart to you."

"I heard you the first time perfectly fine, Yuu-Chan!"

"And?"

"…Do as you like…"

Mika murmured in a muffled voice, completely fed up with his talking. Seconds later, he could feel how Yuu hugged him tighter and rested his chin on top of his head once again.

"Then…my heart belongs to you, Mika."

"…"

"You're the only one who it's beating for now."

"…Stop…talking already…Just…go to sleep…"

Mika said quietly. He was afraid Yuu would still continue to talk but strangely…he didn't. Instead he did what he was told to do and closed his eyes.

After a short he could feel how Yuu's embrace loosened a bit, which meant he finally fell asleep. But no matter how hard he tried, Mika just couldn't fall asleep. The beating of Yuu's heart which he could hear more clearly than ever at that moment…didn't let him.

…

" _Then…my heart belongs to you, Mika."_

…

" _You're the only one who it's beating for now."_

 _What is just wrong with me all of a sudden? Just…what is this feeling I never felt before in my life? Why does it drive me so crazy and makes me feel so restless but at the same time feels so…nice? It doesn't even let me sleep…I just…can't concentrate on falling asleep. I can't concentrate…or think…on anything right now…except for him._

… _Why? Why is he all I can think of? Why do I feel so strange when I think of him?_

" _The day I met you…was the happiest day of my life."_

…

" _I'm glad I met you."_

…

"… _I still…want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

…

"… _Love you, Mika."_

…

" _I just like everything about you."_

…

" _I like you just like you are, Mika."_

…

"… _Mika…"_

…

" _I'll give you my heart."_

…

" _You're the only one who it's beating for now."_

…

As his words flashed through his mind again and again, Mika remembered the way Yuu smiled and looked at him, the tone of his voice when he said all those things, the feeling when he hugged him for the very first time, how tenderly he said his name in his sleep…and with every thought of him…Mika tensed up more and more in his arms as it slowly dawned on him.

 _So…that's why, huh? It's…really that simple? That feeling of wanting to be beside him…That comfortable feeling I have…when I'm with him…That warmth I can feel inside my chest…_

 _Why…do I realize it only now? That this feeling…is love?_

… _That I…fell in love…with him…?_

Slowly, his body began to relax again.

 _I wonder…why now? We know each other now for eight years…since we were kids and we spent four years together after all…_

… _Of course I liked him. He's my best friend…my family…the only one I have still left in this world. The one who…always gave me hope…and strength…with his words. My only anchor the four past years…The reason I…continued living. But not a single time…did I feel more for him than that…or at least I never noticed something like that. Only now…I realize that there's something now…that wasn't there before. Something…entirely different from what I ever felt before for a person…or for him._

… _I guess…it's all because of tonight._

… _Because…with every word…and every action from him…I felt more and more drawn to him until I…bit by bit…slowly fell for him…_

… _It just happened. Without me…even noticing. He just…made me fall for him. Just like that. Most probably without him even intending to do that._

… _To be honest…I never was in love before. I didn't thought about that even once. Vampires don't care about…or feel anything except for the desire for blood after all. And since becoming one myself I thought I wouldn't be any different. I never expected to ever fall in love with someone. Especially not with him of all people. Not that I would find it bad or something like that. Not at all. I…don't mind him…being my first love._

The thought of it brought a smile to Mika's face before he closed his eyes.

… _I…won't tell him. He probably wouldn't understand it anyway. Saying something like:_

' _Of course I love you, too. We're family, aren't we?'_

 _I know him. And I know how dense he is. It would take days to explain him that what I feel for him is 'romantic love'. I even doubt he knows what that means. I don't want to confuse him with that. At the moment we have more important things to do and that would only distract him._

 _And besides…It's alright like it is right now. Being with him like right now…feeling wanted by him…and knowing…he won't leave me alone…I won't ask for more…than that._

 _Just being beside him…is more than enough for me…_

And with that thought he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After that night everything remained pretty normal. Except for Yuu turning once again into a demon for a few minutes, which seemed to be a side-effect of that battle in Nagoya. Fortunately it was just for a few minutes but no one knew if it would remain like this forever since it seemed like Yuu had been a demon longer than the day before even though nobody was absolutely sure about that. Everything they could do at that moment was to wait…and hope that their assumption was wrong.

However, not everything was the same as the day before. After that night it somehow became a matter of course for Yuu and Mika to sleep in the same bed. Yuu didn't even had to ask him for that. When night came in and everyone went to bed, Mika just followed him without a word. At first Yuu was surprised that he suddenly wanted to spend the night with him, but he didn't ask him for a reason. Without saying anything to each other they went into the shed and went to bed.

* * *

Even though they weren't sleeping like the night before, they still slept close, while facing each other. While Yuu had already fallen asleep some time ago, Mika was still awake. He didn't need sleep after all, and getting used to sleep normally again after all those years wasn't that easy. But he still decided to give it a try. He couldn't do anything else at that moment anyway, so he assumed that sleeping was still the best choice.

As he was about to finally drift off to sleep, he suddenly felt how Yuu hugged him and pulled him closer to him. Surprised at that sudden action, Mika opened his eyes, asking:

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He didn't get a reply.

… _He…did it unconsciously…_

Realizing that he was still fast asleep, Mika sighed.

 _He really is clingy…even when he's sleeping…_

As he listened to his breathing and the calm beating of his heart for a few minutes, he remembered what happened the night before.

"…Yuu-Chan."

He said in a voice, that wasn't too loud in order not to wake him up but also not too quiet to check if he really was sleeping and wouldn't hear what he was going to say…but nothing could be heard from him except for his breathing.

"…I love you."

Mika said in a quieter voice than before.

"…In…a romantic way."

Even though he didn't hear him…a smile appeared on Mika's face after he said these words.

… _Feels strange…to say that to him after all those years. But…for some reason I wanted to tell him at least once…even though he's not awake._

Hoping to finally found some sleep, he closed his eyes.

"Hey…Yuu-Chan?"

Mika asked in the same quiet voice like earlier.

"You said whenever I want something…I should tell you, right? And that you would give me everything I want, no matter what it is…"

He paused for a few seconds before he whispered:

"…Could you…fall in love with me then, too?"

But he didn't get an answer to his question.


End file.
